


he's taking his brother as fast as he can (cancancancan)

by orphan_account



Series: supernatural short crossovers [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, ILY, but laugh, but you may cry, if you know the THEYRETAKINGTHEHOBITSTOIDESNGARD, ok so marry dies, song you'll get this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"say good night to your brother, Dean"<br/>"Good night, Sammy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's taking his brother as fast as he can (cancancancan)

**Author's Note:**

> i edited some lines.  
> all mistakes are mine yadda yadda yadda
> 
> dont kill me amen
> 
> also this probably has bad grammar i'm probably gonna edit this tomorrow

He’s taking his brother as fast as he can

He’s taking his brother as fast he can

He’s taking his brother as fast as he can

He’s taking his brother as fast as he can

Can

Can

Can

Can

He’s taking his brother as fast as he can

Can

Can ca-can

Can

He’s taking his brother as fast as he can

He’s taking his brother as fast as he can

He’s taking his brother as fast as he can

 

Good night, Sammy

He’s taking his brother

He’s taking his brother

He’s taking his brother

 

As fast as he can

As fast as he can

As fast as he can

Say good night to your brother Dean.

Goodnight, Sammy

Say good night to your brother dean

Good night to your brother-

 

**Author's Note:**

> aw ye comments and kudos?? talk to me?


End file.
